


The Kippen-Brown Siblings Have a Type

by TideNightWalker



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Amber and T.J. are Step-siblings, Double Date, Iris and Cyrus are dino nerds, Multi, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/TideNightWalker
Summary: A awkward double date with the Kippen-Brown step-siblings and their dinosaur-obsessed significant others.ORTyrus Week, Day 4: Double Date (Inspired by @kasuca's art of this day on tumblr. Thnx friend)





	The Kippen-Brown Siblings Have a Type

**Author's Note:**

> "I need to write longer fics," I say as I make a 430-word drabble.
> 
> UGH i don't like this all that much but I need to sleep soon so have this
> 
> Enjoy?

“No.”

 

“Amber, c’mon-”

 

“No! No, no, nope!”

 

“It’s just a double date!” TJ complained. “It’ll be fun!”

 

“I am not going on a double date with your boyfriend!” Amber yelled back. “I don’t care how cute you two are, I am not going on a double date with my step-brother!”

 

“C’mon, please?” TJ asked again, pouting. Amber glared at him, but he continued to pout.

 

Amber groaned. “Fine.”

 

TJ grinned. “Thank you!” He ran off. “I’ll text you the details!”

 

“You owe me, little brother!” Amber shouted after him.

 

* * *

  
  


Cyrus grinned up at his boyfriend as he led him to the Natural History Museum. “Who are we meeting again?”

 

“My step-sister and her girlfriend,” TJ replied, looking around the crowd. “She said that she’d meet us outside the doors.” He sighed, and looked down at Cyrus. “I’m gonna go check and see if they went inside.”

 

Cyrus smiled. “Ok.”

 

TJ smiled back and kissed him on the cheek and maneuvered his way through the crowd to the doors.

 

Cyrus smiled after his boyfriend. 

 

“Cyrus!” 

 

Cyrus spun around to see Amber and Iris walking towards him. He grinned. “Hey Amber, hey Iris. Long time, no see, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Iris replied, smiling. “How have you been?”

 

“I’ve been good,” Cyrus replied. “Are you guys looking for someone?”

 

Amber sighed, and looked around. “Yeah, we’re meeting my step-brother and his boyfriend.”

 

Cyrus laughed. “Huh. I’m looking for my boyfriend’s step-sister and her girlfrie- wait a minute.”

 

Just as Cyrus realized, TJ came back out of the museum, and spotted Amber and Cyrus. He jogged over.

 

“Hey, Amber!” TJ said with a grin. “I see you’ve met my boyfriend.”

 

“Wait, what?” Amber asked while Iris smiled.

 

“TJ, you didn’t tell me Amber was your step-sister!” Cyrus hissed.

 

“You know her?” TJ asked, tilting his head. Cyrus nodded.

 

“I’m glad to see you happy, Cyrus,” Iris piped up. 

 

“Guess we both figured ourselves out, huh?” Cyrus replied with a grin.

 

“I’m still confused,” Amber interrupted. “Cyrus is your boyfriend,” She said, pointing to TJ. “Who is your ex,” She said pointing to Iris. “And is dating my step brother.”

 

“Yeah, seems like it,” Cyrus replied.

 

“This is confusing,” TJ said with a grimace. Cyrus patted his arm.

 

“Honey, you may be confused, but I know for a fact I now have someone to geek out about dinosaurs with,” He said, grabbing Iris’ arm. “See you two later!”

 

Amber and TJ watched Cyrus and Iris run happily into the museum. 

 

“Both of our significant others are nerds,” Amber quipped.

 

“Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also I have a "three au-special" planned for tomorrow. One of them is going to be a band AU, and I can't figure out what band the GHC (+Jonah) should be... I was thinking either panic! or don broco, but what do you guys think? Pls lemme know!


End file.
